Sleeping with the devil
by Mariyom
Summary: Que pasaria si Bella no fuera la insignifacante Humana pero un Demonio de la noche? Que su unica tarea en este mundo es poseer personas inocentes y despues matarlas. Que pasaria si Edward quiere ser un pastor pero el no cree en Dios ni el Diablo?


**Mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer el resto son de nuestra cabeza! **

**Sleeping With the Devil**

**Comienzo de todo.**

**Espero les guste, es el comienzo asi que no puedoo llegar con Bella de una vez espero entiendan nenas! (; **

**Vamos a actualizar cada vez que termine y edite el Capi.**

**Ahora a leer:  
**

* * *

10 años antes Londres..

Viernes 11 de abril 1989

Era una fría noche en Hyde park estaba con mi madre Elizabeth, extrañabamos a papá, pero sabemos qué el esta trabajando en la funeraria, no lo podemos molestar.

-Hijo vamos a casa es una fría noche, y no quiero que te enfermes - dijo mi madre dulcemente, ella era amable, divertida y muy Hermosa, mi padre dice que ella fue bendecida por Señor, nuestro Dios.

Mi madre es muy creyente en él, siempre antes de Salir, comer, dormir tenemos que rezarle a Dios, era una obligación que teníamos por darnos esta vida, es lo menos que podemos hacer. Todos los domingos, era una ley ir a la misa. Aunque relampaguee, truene o estemos enfermos. Dios te aprieta pero no ahorca siempre fueron las palabras de mi madre.

-Vamos madre - dije contestándole amablemente, llegamos más pronto de lo que creí a casa, entramos y allí estaba papa arreglando la mesa para comer.

-Porfin Llegaron - dijo el con tono alegre. - Siento no averles acompañado. - dijo viéndome.

-No importa querido Edward y yo caminamos y comimos helado, nos divertimos mucho, no es cierto Ed?- pregunto mi madre, y asentí - Edward ven conmigo por favor - la segui hacía la habitación y ella se sento. Hace algunos meses para acá, mi madre estaba muy delgada, con grandes ojeras. En las mañanas se levantaba con dolor de cabeza y le cambiaba la voz, siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien, ella solo asentía y decía Dios está conmigo, él va a curarme.

-Que quieres hablar conmigo mami? - pregunte preocupado.

-Edward cariño, me iré. - dijo viéndome, justo cuando iva a preguntar me cello la boca con su dedo - Déjame terminar, Hace algunos meses me dolía mucho el cuello y tenía una bolita en la garganta y me dolía al tragar - dijo viendo hacia la ventana - Fui al doctor y me dectecaron Cancer en la garganta - Mis ojos se undieron con Lagrimas tenía solamente 11 años pero había oído a muchas personas, hablar sobre El cancer: que él mata, las personas mueren. Mamá se va a morir?

-Mmm-aa-mm-aa v-aa-ss a mo-rr-irr? –pregunte tartamudeando.

-No hijo pasare a una mejor vida, sin dolor. Señor mi Dios, tú Dios, Nuestro Dios me guiara hacia allá, y allí moriré muy feliz cuidando de ti, y de tu padre.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas mami - dije llorando - No me quiero quedar sólo.

- Tú no te quedaras sólo cariño - dijo mi madre - Tú papá estára contigo, Dios y yo siempre vamos a estar contigo en tu Corazon - dijo viéndome llorando - Ven dame un abrazo y toma esto - dijo dandome una tarjeta con una foto de Dios la voltee y estaba escrito "No estás sólo" - Recuerdalo siempre - dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo mami - dije viéndola.

-Te amo Edward recuerdalo siempre - dijo - Tienes hambre? - pregunto y Negue.

-Sólo sólo quiero acostarme! - dije saliendo del cuarto.

-Está bien hijo, siempre recuerda que te amo y te amare siempre y no estás sólo - dijo - Quieres un vaso de leche con miel? - pregunto.

-Lo recogere yo mismo, tú descansa - le dije besando su frente y viendo sus bellos ojos esmeraldas como los míos.

-Eres un buen hijo descansa cariño - dijo abrazándome.

Salí despacio de su cuarto, era una verdad muy grande que mi madre me acaba de decir. No sabía como degirirlo.

-Ya te contó? - me asusto la voz de mi padre Edward, asentí - Hijo yo se qué es triste, pero tenemos que ser fuerte por ella.

-Yo escuche la otra vez a la Señora Mc Bell que dijo que existían algo de qui- qui -mo tera-pias porque mamá no se las hizo o sí? - pregunte confundido.

-Es quimioterpia y Edward Hijo lo que Dios no puede hacer, nada lo va a hacer tenemos que tener esperanzas que él la curara o la llevara a un lugar al que ella merece, un lugar feliz. - Dijo viendome, veía en sus Marones ojos una gran angustia.

-Creo que me iré a acostar - dije volteandome - Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Edward - dijo mi padre.

-Lo se y te comprendo – dijo – Almenos ayudame a maquillarla y peinarla, despues iras a tu cuarto – Asenti – Cuando termine todo esto tu y yo hablaremos.

-Esta bien – conteste terminando mi sandwich, de verdad estaba hambriento.

-Mañana será otro día más feliz Edward - me dije a mi mismo, esa noche no soñe nada.

Me desperté con un temor en mi pecho y vi a mi padre durmiendo al lado mío. Lo moví un poco, Y el despertó sus ojos estaban hinchados.

-Que pasa papa ¿y mamá? ¿Porque no estas con ella? - dije levantandome yendo hacia la otra habitación, de nuestra pequeña casa.

-Edward ella ya no está con nosotros - dijo el sin anestecia, sólo pude negar.

-NO NO PUEDE SER MAMÁ NO ME PUDO A VER DEJADO!- grite.

-Calmate Edward hijo, sospecho que ella ya sabía se despidio de ti y de mi anoche.

-NO, NO PUEDE SER! - dije desesperado.

-Ella no le uviera gustado verte así - dijo calmado - Se que es muy durro para ti Ed, pero tienes que ser fuerte - dijo - quieres ayudarme areglarla más tarde? - no conteste no me salían las palabras - Supongo que eso es un no, sé qué necesitas tiempo, estaré abajo - dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.

¿Como podia el ser tan frio y calido a la misma vez? Y por primera vez llore como nunca, como dirían los chicos en mi escuela como una niña, pero no me importo, simplemente llore hasta que quede dormido.

-Edward - escuche que alguien me llamaba - Edward despierta son las 5 de la tarde baja a comer algo - Negue - Edward por favor no quiero, que tú te enfermes ahora, bastante tengo con lo de Eli - dijo tristemente y asentí no puedo hacerle eso a mi padre debemos ser fuerte. Bajamos poco a poco, yo todavía estaba en piyama, él saco algo de su bolsillo y me lo dio - Esto estaba en las manos de Elizabeth, supongo que es tuyo. - dijo dandome la carta que mi madre me dio ayer.

-Gracias - susurre y me senté en la mesa a comer había un Sandwich de crema de maní con mermelada con Jugo de naranjas.

-No hay de qué, se qué es tu favorito - dijo sentándose - esta noche vendran amigos a despedirse de Eli, ya avise a todos - dijo con voz triste.

-Yo no quiero estar aqui qué me digan un "lo siento" eso no traerá a mamá de vuelta - dije mordiendo mi sandwich.

- Lo sé y no te obligo a estar aquí ve a asearte, cuando termines vienes y me ayudas - dijo.

-De acuerdo.

Subí lentamente las pequeñas escaleras, mi padre arregla difuntos en una pequeña casita atrás de la nuestra, yo no tenía muchos amigos, debido a eso pensaban que eso era muy terrorífico. Al principio a mi también me daba miedo pero ya no más. Me metí a mi pequeño baño a asearme, me vestí y cepillé baje abajo otra vez.

-Terminaste rapido - dijo - Ven vamos que en unas horas llegan las personas - me quede parado en mi lugar - Ven vamos es solamente Mamá. - Salimos de la casa y entramos a la casita nos sentamos alrededor de ella y la vi totalmente desnuda y cosida. - Edward ya ella está bañada y todo ahora tenemos que vestirla y peinarla que se vea muy bonita - dijo él - Toma el esmalte de uñas rojo y pintales las uñas de las manos y de los pies y yo me encargo del peinado - pasamos los siguientes 2 horas arreglandola y quedo muy linda como siempre -Buen trabajo hijo!

Pase alrededor hasta llegar a su cara tenía la boca cerrada y los ojos también , bese su fría mejilla y su frente - te amo - dije y fui a mi cuarto sin mirar a tras. Entre a mi cuarto y vi todas las figuras de Dios y los posters los crucifijos.

-No sé si me escuchas no o simplemente existes, solamente quiero decirte que no creo en ti! Te llevaste a mi madre, te llevaste a todo lo que tenía, ella lo era todo! No la salvaste y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar - dije llorando - ¡NO CREO EN TI! CREO EN TODO MENOS EN TI EN ¡TODO!. Siempre mi madre dijo que, tu aprietas, pero no ahorcas es MENTIRA la ahorcaste te la llevaste contigo! - comense a tirar todo lo que veía de él no lo quería conmigo más en mi cuarto no lo queria! - TE QUIERO FUERA! - rompí casi todo y comense a patear mi cama - TE LA LLEVASTE, ME DEJASTE SOLO SIN MAMÁ TODO POR TU CULPA ELLA TE DIO SU ALMA Y SU VIDA Y LA QUITASTE DE MI VIDA LO ODIO NO CREO EN TI NUNCA LO HARE - dije.

-Edward ¿que esta pasando allá dentro? - pregunto mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Nada déjame solo! - dije - voy a dorimir.

-Mañana es el entierro de tu madre a las nueve de la mañana estate listo! - dijo y escuche como las personas se iban, seguro escucharon mis gritos.

-Está bien - dije cansado y triste y en menos de lo que pense quede dormido.

-Edward levantate! - dijo mi padre afuera de mi cuarto dandome privacidad - Son las 7 de la mañana tenemos que prepararnos y ponte una remera hace frió afuera - no conteste simplemente, me quede viendo el desastre que deje en mi cuarto. Me metí a asearme y me puse un traje pequeño gris con camisa blanca. Y estaba listo mi cabello como siempre muy indomable simplemente lo deje así, no tenía ganas de peinarme ni de nada. Salí de mi cuarto y fui a la sala, ahí estaba papa esperándome.

-Estás bien Edward, ven a comer te hice pancakes con sirop de Chocolate.

-Favoritos de mamá - dije. Y el sólo voltio la cara

-Ven come, ya se la llevaron en 20 minutos salimos. - dijo yendo a su cuarto. Comí todo, hoy tenía que ser más fuerte que ayer, hoy enteraban a mi mamá, para no verla nunca más. Fui arriba cuando termine de comer, y escuche los sollozos de papa en su cuarto, preferí no molestarlo, como ayer cuando él no me molesto, fui a mi báno y cepille mis dientes y Sali de Nuevo a esperarlo en la sala.

-¿Estás listo Ed? - pregunto papa con ojos hinchados e irritados.

-Si papá vámonos - salimos de la casa y nos montamos en el pequeño coche de papa. Ivamos hacía la misa después para el cementerio. Llegamos a la misa, y sentí algo en el pecho entramos habia poca gente. Mama no era muy social siempre prefería estar conmigo que con sus amigas.

Estaban varias personas como la tia de mi mamá y el hijo de sus amigas Susan Elena y Danielle. Y muchos amigos de papa.

Nos sentamos al frente con el cuerpo de mama en la ataúd y el pastor comenzo a rezar y yo lo único que pude fue desear salir de ahí esas dos horas de misa.

Salimos de allí a las 11 de la mañana yendo hacia el cementerio mi papá corría el carro poco a poco, como difrutando las ultimas horas de mamá sobre la tierra. Mientras corríamos, yo veía la pequeña cruz de mamá colgada en el espejo del carro de papa.

-Toma hijo, supongo que lo necesitas más que yo - dijo dandomelo - Era de tu madre.

-Lo sé.

Llegamos a un cementerio un poco viejo pero mejor que los demás de por aquí. Entramos y sacamos a mamá del carro de papa y la llevamos a su sitio. El pastor dijo algunas palabras:

"Elizabeth Masen era una gran mujer, Hermana, Madre e hija y hoy está en el reino de Dios nuestro Señor. Gran creyente de Dios, siempre recordaré sus bellas palabras "Si dios está conmigo quien contra mí? Elizabeth descansa en paz. " En la piedra estaba escrito

Elizabeth Eloisa Masen Weasley

1946-1989

Siempre en nuestro corazones.

Tenía la cadena con la cruz en mi mano izquierda atrás de mi espalda y una flor blanca en la derecha. Doble la cruz en dos mientras veía como metían a mamá en el hueco de tierra y lanzabámos las flores y junto con la cadena.

-Vamos hijo ha sido suficiente para ti hoy - dijo mi padre caminando hacia la salida, dejando a mi madre en ese frió cementerio, cerre los ojos y en menos de lo que pense mi padre me despertaba -Ed ya llegamos, sube arriba a descansar - asentií y subí a su cuarto y dormí en el lado que le pertenecía a mamá. Parecia que huviera descansado sólo unos 15 minutos, cuando papa ya me estaba despertando.

-Hijo has dormido mucho ya, ven a comer para que hablemos - y asentí y bajamos las escaleras. En la mesa tenía papas fritas con pollo asado, comprador seguro en el restaurante del frente.

-Edward ahora si tenemos que hablar- dijo miraándome seriamente.

-No me digas que tu también?

-NO NO hijo! Tranquilo! - dijo abrazándome - Es simplemente que te inscribiré a un convento de chicos para ser sacerdote y después irás para un seminario vas a ser un padre de la iglesia catolica .

-¿Que? ¿Por qué? yo no quiero serlo - pregunte yo no creo en él, no puedo serlo.

-Tu fe en Dios es muy baja, escuche algunas de tus palabras que le dedicaste y no fueron nada amables - dijo con tono de reproche - Alla sanaras además yo no te puedo tener aquí trabajo todo el día, no tendré tiempo para ti además estás en edad de entrar ya vas a cumplir 12 - dijo tristemente - además para que estés más serca de Dios, rezaras por mi y por el alma de tu madre y sobre todo por ti! - dijo

-Pero pa.. -

-Pero nada Edward Anthony ya lo decidí tú te vaz a ese convento de hombres sales él lunes.. - dijo levantadose de la mesa agarro una botella de whiskey y fue afuera a la casita de los muertos.

Fui a mi cuarto y grite toda la frustación que tenía. Subí a mi cama, cerré mis ojos y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

El domingo empaque todo y no Sali de mi habitación preparaba algo ligero de comer y volvía otra vez a mi nido, no tenía ningún artefacto electronico carro así que sólo empaque un poco de mi mejor ropa, cosas personales y la última carta de mamá, el único recuerdo de que ella si existió, tenía una pequeña valija lista. Más rápido de lo que pense ya era lunes en la mañana y ya papa estaba tocando mi puerta.

-En 20 minutos salimos - dijo con voz fría simplemente. Fui a asearme y vestí en menos de 10 minutos y baje a comer una fruta` .

-Vámonos Edward - dijo esperándome en la entrada de la casa. Pense que me iba a llevar al convento de hombres de Chicago pero me equivoque. Estábamos tomando camino a O'Hare International airport.

-Que hacemos aquí? - pregunte.

-Vas a ir al convento - dijo simplemente buscando un lugar para estacionarse.

-¿Y donde es? - pregunte

-Es en los Estaod Unidos más preciso Chicago, estarás bien ahí.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO PAPA NO QUIERO IR TAN LEJOS!- grite

-Pues irás quieras o no, Ya el padre Eleazar te esta esperando vamos- dijo

-Fue mamá quien pidió que yo fuera a Chicago?- pregunte tomando mi valija mientras me arrastrába a las grandes puertas del aeropuerto.

-No, está es mi decisión, ella nunca quería, nunca quiso tenerte lejos siempre decía que tú tienes que estar siempre con ella, bajo la mano de dios - dijo seriamente.

-Y porque me voy lejos? - pregunte - Ya no me quieres contigo ?.

-Siempre te querré y además no es eso, ella no está aquí más no puede dar su opinión, yo decido ahora que es lo mejor para ti Ed.

-Y la escuela? - pregunte

-Ya hable con el director - contesto fríamente - y tampoco tienes muchos amigos, así que no hay problema.

Llegamos y ahí vi a un señor de porte fuerte con camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir.-Hasta que por fin llegan no me gustan las impuntualidades. Soy Eleazar Denalli - dijo él - Vamonos Edward la madre Carmen nos espera adentro - dijo mirándome amablemente - Despidete de tu padre, te espero por allá - Voltee a ver a mi padre, y lo vi con todo el rencor que le tenía por separarme de él. Y solo voltee camine y tome mi valija y me fui a mi nueva vida en Chicago..

* * *

**Espero que les gusto tiene que comenzar asi para que vean porque Edward no cree en Dios! **

**Apenas escribi el capi 1 nose si apareceran Em, Jas, Alice o Rosalie. **

**Este fic no puede ser publicado en otra pagina sin mi persmiso  
**

**Nos vemos! (;**


End file.
